Angiogenesis is the process by which new blood vessels are formed from extant capillaries, while vasculogenesis involves the growth of vessels deriving from endothelial progenitor cells. Angiogenesis is a combinatorial process that is regulated by a balance between pro- and anti-angiogenic molecules. Angiogenic stimuli (e.g. hypoxia or inflammatory cytokines) result in the induced expression and release of angiogenic growth factors such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or fibroblast growth factor (FGF). These growth factors stimulate endothelial cells (EC) in the existing vasculature to proliferate and migrate through the tissue to form new endothelialized channels. Angiogenesis is involved the proliferation of endothelial cells.
Inappropriate, or pathological, angiogenesis is involved in the growth of atherosclerotic plaque, diabetic retinopathy, degenerative maculopathy, retrolental fibroplasia, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, acute adult respiratory distress syndrome, and asthma. Furthermore, tumor progression is associated with neovascularization, which provides a mechanism by which nutrients are delivered to the progressively growing tumor tissue. While the concept of slowing or even halting the progression of cancer by targeting its blood supply was first proposed more than 30 years ago, angiogenesis inhibitors are only now entering the mainstream of cancer therapeutics.
Accordingly, there is always a need in the art for methods and agents of reducing pathological angiogenesis. It is to this need, among others, that this disclosure is directed.